ben_10_the_new_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead (TNO)
Diamondhead is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. Appearance Ben as Diamondhead Diamondhead is a silicon-based life form. His body is composed of durable pale green crystals. He sports four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. In Omniverse, Diamondhead has clothing almost similar to the first series, except that now instead of half black and half white, it is all black with one large green stripe down the middle up to his belt, and wears black pants. He has a green belt with white stripes on which he wears the Omnitrix. Diamondhead no longer bears the crystals on his chest. The crystals on his back have also grown in length. His jaw is also larger. He also wears black shoes with green on the bottom. There are now only two crystal shards on his back. 11-year old Diamondhead looks almost identical to the original, but the left side of his suit is missing the black patch around the Omnitrix symbol and the crystals on his back are bigger. His jaw is also larger too. His eyes are green and the Omnitrix is recolored. In The New Omniverse, he looks like his Ben 10K attire, except the white is black, and the black is green. The Ultimatrix MK10 symbol is on his chest. Ben 10,000 as Diamondhead Ben 10,000 as Diamondhead mostly resembles his form from Heroes United. However, instead of purple crystals, the crystals are now black. Gwen 10 as Diamondhead In The New Omniverse, she almost looks the same as she did in Omniverse, but now she is somewhat slimmer and is more bluish colored like Ultimate Alien/''Alien Force'' Diamondhead. Her eyes and Omnitrix symbol are pink and she has a hairclip just like she had in Omniverse. Her outfit on the left side is different, she now has a black patch on her left chest and a blue cat logo around her Omnitrix. Similar to Gwen's pants, hers come halfway up her calf, and she wears black shoes. The right side of her suit is the same color as her Omnitrix symbol, while the left side is white. Diamondhead_10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Diamondhead Dimondbedo TNO.png|Albedo as Diamondhead Gwen 10 Diamondhead OV (1).png|Gwen as Diamondhead (Credits to CaT bad diamondhead.png|Bad Ben's Diamondhead Diamondhead ken 10.png|Ken 10's Diamondhead Powers and Abilities Diamondhead's body is composed of extremely thick organic green crystals. He has the ability to manipulate the atomic structure of his physiology at will, allowing him to form his limbs into diamond weapons such as blades and bludgeons. Moreover, he can control all crystals he generates. He can fire crystal shards sequentially out of his hands, and as revealed in the online game, Ben to the Rescue, he can create a powerful attack in which he expels shards in all directions, and as he aged the shards, they began to explode upon impact. He can also explode his body parts into crystalline formations, as shown in And Then There Were 10, ''as well as cause crystal constructs to grow from his body, the latter of which he protected Gwen from an energy blast with his body and causing large crystalline spikes to appear on his back and then disappear. He can make monstrous and large clusters of crystals, conjuring walls and forming crystal shields and ramps. He can also generate crystals from the ground at a distance. He can reshape his projectiles into limited shapes, and can also form gaping hands to capture enemies. By Alien Force Diamondhead was skilled enough to levitate crystal prisms, as shown in ''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. In Trouble Helix, he was capable of encasing enemies in crystals. It has been shown that he can create crystals inside of objects and cause them to spike out. Diamondhead's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. In Vendetta, he was able to absorb energy blasts and redirect them, rather than just refracting. Diamondhead is also resistant to fire and heat, as displayed in Framed. Diamondhead has inhuman physical abilities, enough to easily able to overpower Vilgax in a one-on-one brawl. Due to the natural density of crystal, Diamondhead is extremely durable to physical impacts. He has withstood being punched from Galvan Prime to Galvan B by Vilgax. That incident also shows that Diamondhead can survive in the vacuum of space. Because of Diamondhead being made out of organic crystals, Diamondhead is immune to aging and time rays, as crystals do not age. Transporter rays will also reflect off his body, as seen in Arrested Development. Diamondhead can regenerate, but to a limited extent. Diamondhead can extend his arms as shown in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 and It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1. Weaknesses Diamondhead can crack and shatter if impacted with enough force or exposed to strong sonic vibrations and might even fall unconscious. While Diamondhead can regenerate limbs, there is a limit to how much damage he can recover from. The two shards on his back can also leave him stuck on a wall or on other surfaces that he gets knocked into. Gwen as Diamondhead lacks this weakness. History By Ben *In Four Times The Fun, the Petrosapien DNA sample was unlocked. Diamondhead was later used to fight Kolar and later fight an out-of-control Kevin. *In A Cold War: Part 1, Diaamondhead was used to fight the Necrofriggians and was then captured by Polar Mandarzillis. *In A Tale of Two Frogs, Diamondhead, along with a Negative Four Arms, fought some Incurseans. *In Failure: Part 1, Diamondhead was used to fight Infern but failed. *In Full House, Diamondhead fights Thumbskull. By Ben (Dimension 7) *In Double Trouble Crystal Shard, Ben 7's version of Diamondhead, was used to fight Evil Ben 7 before turning into Electric Munster. By Jack Jenie *He was used in Just Ben, his only appearance used by Jack. By Ben X *He was used by Ben X, an evil version of Ben Tennyson who no longer has an Omnitrix in To Dimension X We Go!. By Jen 10 *In To Dimension X We Go!, Ms. Jewels was used. Appearances By Ben *''Four Times The Fun'' (First-Reappearance) *''A Cold War: Part 1'' *''A Tale of Two Frogs'' *''Failure: Part 1'' *''Full House'' By Jack Jenie *''Just Ben'' By Ben (Dimension 7) *''Double Trouble By Ben X *''To Dimension X We Go!'' By Jen 10 *''To Dimension X We Go!'' Category:Ultimatrix MK10 sample Category:Omnitrix MK10 sample